


Pretty in Paris

by AtowncalledMalec, BiancaD90



Series: The shades that made him mine [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Meetings, M/M, Malec Fluff, No Smut, magical tv, the story of malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaD90/pseuds/BiancaD90
Summary: The story of MalecA collection of chapters about the life of Malec as told to their son as bedtime stories follow them around the world as they discover love, life and a beautiful sonchapter one is the story of how they met.this was inspired by the lovely Bianca follow her on twitter @BiancaD90 and me @AtowncaledMalec





	Pretty in Paris

Magnus Bane rocked back and forth slightly, humming the end of an old Italian lullaby. He sat in silence, smiling when he heard the soft snores of his son, curled up in his lap on the sofa in the front room of their Chelsea apartment. He inhaled, taking in a slightly ragged breath as a wave of complete and utter adoration swept through him yet again. He couldn't help but press a gentle kiss to his adorable black curls when he heard the tiny snuffles. 

He glanced up when he heard the door open, seeing his husband walk in. Alexander Lightwood-Bane! His heart beat just that little bit faster when he caught the way Alec's lip quirked up in the corner, that adorable half smile that he loved gracing his husbands face as his eyes zeroed in on them. Magnus raised a finger to his lips, watching as alec kicked his shoes off, placing them neatly next to the front door before making his way over to the sofa.

“Is he asleep already?” Alec whispered, leaning down and catching Magnus’ lips with a soft brush of his own, before placing a light kiss on the side of his son's head, the side that wasn't snuggled into Magnus’ chest. He stood for a moment, watching as their son, Paris, curled his little fingers up in his sleep, snoring away without a care in the world. By the Angel he was beautiful!

“He tried to stay awake, but he used a lot of magic today, he was too exhausted” Magnus whispered in return, a little ache in his chest when he saw the sad smile Alec tried and failed to hide. “Let me put him to bed and we can talk,” he said, rising gracefully to his feet in one fluid motion. He stole a quick kiss from Alec, his kiss not quite as gentle as the one Alec had given him. He clicked his finger, removing Paris’ shoes with his magic, not wanting the jostling of doing it by hand to wake him as he made his way to their sons' room. 

He almost made it as far as the bed before he heard the snores stop and felt his little head turn in the crook of his neck. He couldn't help grinning when Paris brought his little hand up to rub sleepily at his eyes. He leaned down, throwing the covers back and placed his boy on the bed, optimistically pulling the covers over his son's body. Paris had other ideas.

“Ayah, I'm not sleepy I don't need to go to bed,” Paris said with a giggle as he looked up at his father, batting his eyelashes and giving him his best puppy dog eyes, the ones his Ayah couldn't resist. 

“You're not?” Magnus asked with a small chuckle, smiling at the adorable British accent his son spoke with. “If you're not sleepy then whos roaring snores almost deafened me just now?” he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed and ruffling his sons' wild curls.

“I do not snore Ayah!” Paris exclaimed, trying to duck away before his dad messed his hair up.

“Yes you do, you sound like a shax demon when you sleep,” Magnus said, laughing at the outraged expression on his adorable little face. Like father like son, he thought. Alexander always tried to insist that he didn't snore, he knew better though.

“Okay, maybe I'm just the weeniest bit tired,” Paris said with a huge yawn, holding his finger and thumb a millimetre apart to show the infinitesimal amount of tiredness he felt. He sat up and clutched his Ayahs face with both hands, “maybe I need a story, to make me sleepy” he said, staring into his dads' golden cat eyes, he loved it when his Ayah’s glamour fell away.

Magnus couldn't help but grin at the serious expression on the boys chubby little five-year-old face, an expression he had picked up from Alec. While it wasn't quite so cute when that look crossed Alec's face, which was a rare occurrence these days, it was absolutely adorable on Paris’ face. So he acquiesced, pushing Paris back and propping himself down on the mattress, letting his son snuggle into his side.

“Let me see,” Magnus said, wrapping one arm around Paris and propping his head up with the other as he thought. “How would you like to hear a special story tonight, sweet pea? it's called, the shades that made him mine” he said when the perfect story popped into his head. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, it was a very special story indeed!

“Can you do the moving pictures?” Paris asked hopefully as he gazed up at his Ayah.

“Of course I can,” Magnus said with a wink. He pulled his arm out from under his head and waved it in a wide arc, focusing as he pushed his memories out with his magic, creating a screen of magic in front of them, smiling when a picture started to form, an almost pearlescent silver glow overlaying the image.

Alec padded down the hallway with a large glass of pinot in each hand, his bare feet sinking into the plush carpet as he made his way towards his sons' room, searching for his husband. He smiled when he heard their voices float down the hallway. He knew Paris wouldn't go quietly. He placed the glasses on the console table as he passed and continued on until he reached the door, peeking around the frame. His breath caught in his throat when he found his husband and son, tucked into the bed, watching a screen in front of them. He sank to the floor when he realised what was on the magical screen, unnoticed by either of them as he listened to the words that poured from Magnus’ mouth, the story of them. His eyes drifted closed as he listened, a beatific smile spreading across his face.

“Fifty-five years ago your daddy made me the happiest man alive” Magnus whispered as he curled around his boy, stroking his wild curls back from his forehead as they watched the scene unfold on the screen. “I was on a visit to France, hopping from city to city, exploring the country that summer and had spent a day touring the beautiful city of Paris….”

“Paris! Just like me! That's my name Ayah” Paris said, almost shaking with excitement.

“It certainly is,” Magnus said, chuckling at his sons' excitement. “It had been a warm sunny day with just a hint of a breeze to keep your poor Ayah cool. So I decided to take myself on a river cruise, on the Seine. I wanted to see it all! Afterwards, when I stepped from the boat, I realised I only had one destination left to see, La Tour Eiffel! Thanks to being able to portal around the city I had managed to visit Le Louvre, Notre-dame de Paris, L’arc de Triomphe, Les champs-elysées, Le Musée d’ Orsay, Montmartre et le Place de la Concorde” Magnus said, showing Paris a picture of each of his destinations with a flick of his wrist.

“Wow, you went to lots of places Ayah,” Paris said, his eyes as wide as dinner plates as he gazed up at the screen.

“Your Ayah is very sneaky” Magnus whispered to his son. “I snuck into all the places tourists aren't allowed to go. I saw some beautiful things, but none of them was as beautiful as what I saw next” he said

“What did you see next Ayah?” Paris asked, clutching Magnus’ arm as he stared up. “I’ll bet it was my daddy, it was, wasn't it?” he asked with a huge a grin. It had to be his daddy, Ayah told daddy he was beautiful all the time!

Magnus couldn't help but laugh as he pulled Paris in closer, kissing him gently on the forehead before glancing back up at the screen, pouring his memories into the images they were watching.

Alec grinned in the doorway as he watched them together, his beautiful husband and their adorable son, laughing and giggling together as the scene changed. He knew the story, obviously, but he had never seen it like this, portrayed as a movie. He watched as the screen version of Magnus walked across a large grassy area with the sun setting in the distance.

“Well, I portaled over to the tower as the sun began to set, the colours in the sky were perfect,” Magnus said, showing a panoramic view of the sky with a flourish of his hand. He showed Paris the oranges, blues, pinks, purples and reds that had made up the sky that evening so long ago, remembering it all with perfect recall. “It had been the most beautiful sunset I had ever lay eyes on, not least because of the sight that greeted me beneath the tower,” Magnus said. He pushed his memory of the moment he first saw his husband onto the screen, the view skewed slightly because of the vantage point he had first seen Alec from

“THAT'S MY DADDY!” Paris shrieked, jumping up and trying to press his face against the screen, only to fall flat on his face into the mattress when he went straight through the image, forgetting that the lifelike projection floating before them was incorporeal.

Magnus roared with laughter when his son sat up with a huff, a look of incredulity on his face as his chubby little cheeks beamed bright red at his gaff. Magnus couldn't help but scoop him up and cradle him close. “Its okay, nobody saw” he whispered in his son's bright red ear.

“What happened next, Ayah?” Paris asked around the lump in his throat as his bottom lip quivered. He was trying not to cry with embarrassment. He buried his face in his father's neck as he shook.

Alec watched their son hide his face in Magnus’ shoulder. He almost hauled himself off the floor, wanting to dash across the room and scoop his baby up in his arms, to soothe all his embarrassment away, but he knew he would make it worse if Paris realised he had seen so he pinned himself to the floor and fought all his instincts to comfort his son. He knew Magnus had the situation well in hand.

“Its okay baby” Magnus whispered, “you don't need to be embarrassed, once I met a special lady called Marylin, I tripped over my own feet and fell over, right in front of her. My magic shot out in a gust of wind when I landed on the floor guess what happened?” he said, cringing internally at the memory, he laughed when Paris poked his face out to look at him “the wind shot out of my outstretched hand and blew her white dress right up! everyone saw her pants and they all took photos of it” he said with a wink making Paris roar with laughter. “There were lots of pictures of Marilyn's pants in the newspapers the next day and it was all my fault,” he said, wiping the tears from his sons' eyes as he howled with laughter. 

“What happened next, Ayah? When you met daddy?” Paris asked when he had gotten control of himself. His Ayah always had a funny story to tell, he had met a lot of people! He settled back and stared up at the screen again.

“Well, I strolled along, enjoying the warm evening breeze, staring up at the sky,” Magnus said, pausing for maximum effect “ then BANG I walked straight into your daddy. I didn't see him at first, I was too busy looking up at the sky. I smacked right into him. He was solid as a tree with all of his big muscles. He was still standing while I fell right on my butt” Magnus said, smiling at the giggles pouring through the chubby little hands Paris had clamped to his mouth.

“I looked up when I saw a hand in front of my face,” Magnus said, remembering with a smile “I looked up, following the arm up to a shoulder, seeing the runes as my eyes travelled up the arm. My eyes floated up to the beautiful neck, seeing the deflect rune before they landed on the most beautiful face I had ever seen. I couldn't stop staring at the man's face, forgetting that he was leaning over to help me up, I just sat there staring up at him, trying to get my breath back. The man had stolen it all away and all he gave me in return was a thundering heartbeat and a belly full of butterflies. On second thoughts, maybe it was a fair trade” he said with a wink. 

“Wow! And the man was my daddy and you got married and lived happily ever after and you got me and now we're a family!” Paris said all in one breath, clapping his hands together as he beamed up at his Ayah. His face fell into a confused frown when he saw the shake of his dads head.

“Not quite,” Magnus said with a small chuckle when his son's head whipped back around to stare up at the screen. “I sat gaping up at the man, my mouth flapping open like a fish. So he knelt down next to me, he reached out and started running his hands over my head as he gazed down at me with a concerned look on his face, he probably thought there was something wrong with me” Magnus said with a chuckle.

“What did he say, Ayah?” Paris asked, hanging on his father's every word. 

“He asked if the man with the pretty cat's eyes on the ground was okay and if he had banged his head when he fell over,” Alec said from the doorway, laughing when both of their heads whipped around at the same time. He held his arms wide when Paris launched himself from the bed, shrieking as he ran over.

“DADDY!” Paris yelled, launching himself the last few steps, trusting his father to catch him as he flew through the air. The breath was knocked from him momentarily when he landed in his dad's arms, coming to land on his long stretched out legs.

“Oooft….. Did you miss me, my sweet boy?” Alec asked, cradling Paris to him as he stood and stretched out before carrying him back over to the bed and climbing onto it, sandwiching their son between them and stretching his long legs out again as he leaned back into the pillows.

“I missed you lots daddy,” Paris said as he snuggled into Alec's side. “Ayah was showing me a story, look,” he said, pointing up at the screen where it was frozen on his Daddy's face.

“I remember that day, it was one of the best days of my life” Alec whispered. “I looked around and there was your Ayah, lying on the floor staring up at me. He had dropped his glamour without realising it. His eyes sparkled in the fading sunlight, and as I looked into them it felt as if your Ayah had kicked my feet from beneath me. I fell hard! As if Raziel himself had swooped down from the heavens and picked me up by my heart and dropped me from a thousand feet up in the air. It was breathtaking and terrifying all at the same time” Alec said as he gazed into his husbands' eyes, still falling a hundred miles an hour after all these years.

“Then what happened?” Paris asked as his head whipped back and forth between his father's faces. Watching them make moon eyes at each other again. They did that a lot!

“.....um… what… happened next…” Magnus muttered as he stared into those beautiful hazel eyes, forgetting where he was for a moment. He looked down when he felt Paris tugging at his shirt. “Oh, yes, what happened next. The man with the beautiful hazel eyes asked me if I was okay, instead of answering with the correct response, the only word that came out of my mouth was “beautiful” I blurted it out without thinking my answer through” Magnus said with a chuckle, waving his hand to show Paris an image of Alec's face, a beautiful pink blush spreading across his cheeks and creeping down the sides of his neck.

“I was so embarrassed that I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there listening to him babble as the words started pouring from your Ayahs mouth but I was also secretly pleased that the gorgeous man was looking at me like that” Alec said, gazing at the screen as he watched it unfold in front of his eyes.

“I hadn't meant to say the word out loud, it just came out,” Magnus said, showing their son an image of him babbling at alec like an idiot. “It was one of the few times in the centuries that I've been alive where I was embarrassed. I usually have a lot more self-control than that, but I couldn't help myself. I started to tell your daddy all of the facts I knew about La Tour Eiffel as he stared up at it in awe. He looked so handsome with that blush on his face that I could only stare at him, watching him as he stared up at it, right there on the ground next to me” Magnus said, staring not at the screen but at his husband once again, unable to take his eyes off him.

“And then I got a text off your aunt Izzy, saying I had to return to the Parisian institute to deal with a demon outbreak in the 12th arrondissement. They were running loose around the Coulee Verte Rene-Dumont” he said with a grin, remembering how much fun they had had together running through the gardens as they had hunted them down together.

“So your daddy asked me if I would mind creating a portal for him, so he could return to the institute as quickly as possible” Magnus said, not taking his eyes off of his husband. “I probably would have bounced around on one foot, singing the British national anthem if he had asked me to at that moment, so I created the portal, watching as he walked backward through it. It wasn't until it had closed behind him that I realised I didn't even know his name” Magnus said.

“I realised the same thing just as the portal was closing. I could still see him, unable to look away until it was too late, I tried to shout through, to ask him his name but it was too late, the portal had already closed” Alec said with a shake of his head.

“But, what happened then? How did you get married?” Paris asked with a massive yawn as his eyes started drooping, an adorably confused frown on his little face. 

“That, my sweet boy, is a story for another night,” Magnus said, laughing at the groan his son let out. “If you get your bath, brush your teeth and put your pyjamas on I promise we will tell you the next part tomorrow, before bed, how does that sound?” he asked.

Alec almost had to stuff his hand in his mouth to stop himself from roaring with laughter when Paris clicked his fingers, instantly dressing himself in his favourite pyjamas, his hair sopping wet. He did laugh when he kissed their cheeks, his minty fresh breath wafting over them. “Good night sweetheart, I love you,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to his son's forehead and tucking the covers around his tiny body.

“Just as I love you, my darling” Magnus whispered, pressing a kiss to both of his sons' chubby cheeks. He smiled when Paris muttered his loves as he drifted off. He felt Alec's hand slip into his and pull him from the room, flipping the lights off on the way past. “Ooh wine!” he said when his husband scooped two glasses off the hallway console and passed him one. He waved his hand over both glasses with a flourish, chilling them instantly as Alec lead him over to the sofa. He smiled when his husband pulled his feet up onto his lap.

“So, Marilyn's pants hey?” Alec asked, chuckling when Magnus almost spat his wine all over himself.


End file.
